


Just Die

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Bottom Arima, Complicated Relationships, Consensual, Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tokyo Ghoul Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll die someday, y’know!  Just die someday!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Die

**Author's Note:**

> Marude/Arima  
> Tokyo Ghoul Jack verse.

 “You’ll die someday, y’know!  Just die someday!”

~

 _Just die._   They’re the most familiar words that descend from his superior’s mouth.  No encouragement or gratitude.  Even now when Marude-san is penetrating him with only his own pleasure in mind.

“Just die.”

They’re bitter words that bite like serpents, tearing at his flesh with more force than anything he could ever physically conjure.  Arima doesn’t mind though.  Despite all the hate and the disgust; he’s still giving him attention.  Attention that he so craves.

“You filthy slut.”

Punctuating each word with a strike to his ass or an especially vicious thrust.  It doesn’t matter though.  He’s still giving him his time.  Time he could be spending on much more important matters.

His glasses are perched at a crooked angle at the base of his nose.  Hands gripping tightly on the edge of the desk as he’s thrust into ever more violently.  The youth cringes when a thrust causes his hardened member to graze against the desk.

“… guh…”

“Fuck,” breathe catches, and Marude comes inside of him.  Moments later he’s tucking himself back in, and heading for the door.  No backward glance or final words.  Just silence as he exit.

Arima slumps to the floor; deep blue locks falling to shade his kinked lenses.  For a second he doesn’t move.  Then as meticulously as one would perform a chore, he straightens his glasses and pulls on his slacks.  No tears fall from his eyes, no shame rocks his mind.  He’s just painting his face with that same cold expression. 

As if nothing had ever happened.  The only sign that he had ever felt anything was the way he would flinch ever so slightly at those feral words.

_“Just Die.”_


End file.
